Smiles in June
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: As a lad, Killian heard of Princess Emma and her beauty and was determined to catch a glimpse of her at the parade. For years he held on to the memory of her smile. As a man, he heard of her capture and was determined to find her before any harm came to her. Was it love at first sight? Will he succeed? Lieutenant Duckling story, AU with no curse, and inspired by Anastasia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Once Upon a Time_ or _Anastasia_.

* * *

Misthaven in June was always a sight to see. The villages were bustling, the docks were filled with ships arriving, and the streets were filled with people and wagons. But today was the most amazing day of them all, parade day. It was the biggest celebration of the year next to Christmas and everyone gathered to see the procession. There were performers and dancers in all sorts of colorful costumes that drew the people's eyes. But as captivating as it was, that wasn't what thousands of people from all over came for. They came for the end when the royal family rode by in an open carriage.

Queen Snow and her Prince Charming, who was actually King David but the nickname stuck, were benevolent rulers and were well known amongst the people. They often came to the villages to see the needs and do what they could to meet them. And people freely went to the castle to deal with matters and make things known so their rulers could keep the kingdom a peaceful one.

This was something Killian and Liam Jones were able to appreciate coming from a kingdom that was ruled by a tyrant. The loss of their mother was probably the worst thing they'd experienced in their young lives. But it brought them to this new start and Granny Lucas was doing as good a job as any mother raising them since their father left not long after arriving.

It couldn't be denied that the King and Queen loved their people. They also loved their daughter and were very protective of her. The day of the parade was the one time a year Princess Emma left the castle. The rumors of her beauty were known throughout the kingdom and abroad. It was said her golden hair and emerald eyes had no equal. And when she smiled, really smiled and not just the polite one she was supposed to have, it took people's breath away.

Last year was Killian's first parade day since moving to Misthaven. Being only nine in such a huge crowd he couldn't see much unless he was on Liam's shoulders and that could only last so long. He had only gotten a glimpse of the seven year old princess but he was positive she was an angel.

This year he was determined to see the princess for more than a second. So instead of trying to get to the front of the crowd, he climbed the kitchen window of Granny's inn. It was right on the main road and the parade along with the royal carriage would pass straight in front of him. And just as his patience was about to go out the window, no pun intended, the parade travelled by.

The King and Queen were sitting together and the princess sat opposite them. But unfortunately she was sitting with her back to him. He'd have to wait for them to pass to see her face. But he could still see her long, blonde hair flowing down as she sat straight and proper, just like her mother. Granny was always telling him to sit up and not slouch. He'd gotten better as he got older but it still wasn't easy. It couldn't have been easy for her either he imagined since she was two years younger than him, princess or not.

As the carriage drew closer the princess turned in her seat as she gracefully waved to the crowd. The cheers of the crowd grew louder and louder but Killian drowned it all out. His only focus was the young princess. She was the opposite of all the girls he knew and that intrigued him. The girls in school wanted to be princesses to have attention and they'd probably make fools of themselves if they were the one in the parade. But not Emma. She didn't seem the least bit phased by the attention. She just sat there, serene, holding herself high, and proudly doing her duty.

He also knew several boys who said they'd grow up to be rich and they'd marry the princess. Killian would be lying if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Who wouldn't want to be a prince and live in a castle? Especially, when he was barely more than a street rat and would've been stealing for his bread if Granny hadn't taken him and his brother in. Now they were kitchen boys and Liam always said they'd join the navy one day and become heroes. After his career in the navy Killian was sure he'd settle down with someone and when he did he wanted it to be about love not titles.

Even if she were a common girl, she probably wouldn't pay him the time of day like a lot of the others his age in the village. Not that she'd ever be common or fit in with the rest, she'd still be better than them, but he knew where the bar was to be in the same circle as a girl like her. And he knew he'd never measure up. So he'd admire from afar and ignore his brother's teasing about having a crush. He was much too young for the nonsense Liam was just getting into.

Finally the royal carriage passed by him and he could see the Princess' face. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He was certain even Helen of Troy could not compare. Time seemed to stand still yet with a blink of his eye the parade continued on and she was almost out of sight. So he jumped down from the window and noticed a pink bud of a Middlemist flower that had fallen from her hair. He picked it up and ran towards the carriage.

"Emma!" He called out as he continued to run.

He honestly had no idea why. It's not like she could ever hear him with all the noise of the crowd and hundreds of others calling out as well. But there was just something in him that refused to stay silent. He reached out his hand as if that could somehow make a difference and get him closer. Like he'd really be able to return the little flower to her.

But then the unthinkable happened. Of all the people in the crowd, she looked straight at him and their eyes met. He was so shocked he stopped running and almost tripped as he suddenly, and clumsily, tried to bow. But he held her gaze and watched as her face shifted from the polite smile to the real one. The Princess was smiling at him! And it did indeed take his breath away as her spell came over him.

By the time he came back to himself, the carriage was going over a hill and he couldn't see her because of the sunlight's glare. Nor could he continue to follow the carriage because Liam had found him so they could head to the docks for the next event and his brother's favorite, the boat races. The crowd was entering the road again and it was difficult to make his way through and not lose track of Liam. But he knew that if given the chance he could find Emma again. And he would next year.

CS

Every year for the next six years Killian watched the parade pass by and stared after the princess. But he was never so lucky to be able to run after her again and at a certain age he decided he was too old to do that anyway. It was one thing for a lad to chase after a carriage in a parade but it was another for a grown man. And that's what he thought he was despite the fact that Granny said he was still a boy and Liam continued to call him 'little brother'.

But every year Princess Emma cast a glance his way even if her face never wavered. The same polite smile was always on her face but he hoped that underneath she remembered the events of that one in particular parade. He knew that year would always stand out above the rest in his mind.

So when he was seventeen and the parade day care around, he felt the loss that he wasn't in Misthaven. He was in Arendale on his first naval voyage after finishing at the academy. He wasn't homesick often since he served as ensign on the same ship that his brother was commander. And he enjoyed life at sea and knowing he was helping the kingdom that helped give them a new start. But today he just wished to be home, waiting for the parade and a glimpse of the princess.

Would she notice he wasn't in the crowd? Could this have been the year he gained a smile from her again?

Thankfully Liam came along and distracted him from his thoughts or he wouldn't have gotten any work done. And he didn't need punishment like scraping the barnacles from the hull on a day like today. It reminded him of his first birthday after his mother passed.

They were sailing to Misthaven and had been on the ship three weeks with another three until they reached land. He and Liam worked from sun up to sun down for the Captain, who didn't tolerate lollygagging or distractions. Their service was how their father paid for their passage, said it would be good for them to work. As if he really cared about what was good for them, he left them less than a week after arriving. But it took effort from both his father and brother to keep him from getting into trouble on his birthday because he missed his mother and wanted nothing more than to lie in his bunk all day, humming to himself and pretending it was her.

But the day and his work carried on then as it did now and soon the day was passed. And the days to follow were like every other. He still thought of the princess now and again but it never consumed him like it did then and he continued on with life.

CS

Another two years passed and Killian was nineteen and now a lieutenant on the _Jewel of the Realm._ It was June and he had two weeks of leave in Misthaven, meaning he'd get to see the parade for the first time since he was sixteen. In that time he had definitely become a man and even Granny said so now. He still admired Princess Emma, even more so now that she was taking part in her kingdom's affairs and appeared to follow in her parents' footsteps. She would be a great leader one day. As for his 'crush' as Liam had called it, that was in the past now.

But when he heard the news the morning before that the parade was cancelled he was more than disappointed. He'd been a citizen of Misthaven for ten years now and he never knew of one being cancelled in all that time or before. He became even more suspicious when he and the rest of the crew were called back to the ship for a most urgent matter.

"All hands on deck!" He called out then began inspecting the crew while they awaited the Captain's arrival to find out what was going on.

"Rum, sailor?" He questioned the one man and confiscated the bottle.

"Does anyone know what happens to sailors who drink rum?" He addressed the rest of the crew and continued to give a speech on bad form before tossing the offending bottle into the water.

"My ship has never been in finer hands." The captain announced and made his presence known.

"Aye, Captain, we stand ready to receive the king's orders." He stated and shook hands with him as the captain ordered everyone to their stations.

"When the king summoned me I knew there was only one man I could trust to navigate this difficult journey." The captain spoke as he led him to his quarters. "My little brother."

"Perhaps you mean younger brother." Killian sighed and corrected him. At least he only did it when speaking just to him and not with the crew. Even though he was young he held their respect and wanted to keep it.

"I know what I mean, Killian." Liam stated in his captain's voice, but he could see the teasing glint in his eye now that they were in private. "You are the best navigator in the entire navy. And if anyone can find who we're searching for, you will."

"Who are we searching for, brother?" He asked him but he feared he already knew the answer.

"This is to be kept between you and me for now, Killian, not a word of it to the crew. But know that if we succeed, it will bring glory to the Jones Brothers." Liam warned him before answering. "Princess Emma has been kidnapped, that is the reason for the cancelled parade. I am the only one the king has told so far. Everyone else believes it is because the queen is unwell due her to condition. That is what we will tell the crew as well until we know where she is and can make a rescue attempt. We can't have the news spreading amongst the people or it could get to other kingdoms that would take advantage."

"I understand, Liam. Thank you for sharing with me." He nodded and tried not to let his emotions overcome him. He'd never find the princess that way; he needed to stay strong and logical.

"As I said, there is only one man I could trust. You somehow found a way to follow the princess all those years ago despite the crowd and the guards. I have a feeling you'll find a way to somehow do so again now to bring her to safety." His brother spoke and the words meant a lot.

Not only did he admit trusting him. But he spoke of his feelings for the princess without teasing but with respect. Killian himself didn't know exactly what his feelings were; he'd never even spoke to Princess Emma. But he knew there was something and he knew he'd find her. He'd go to the end of the world if he had to.

* * *

 **First off, thank you for reading! This was supposed to be a two-shot but has already turned into a small multi-chapter story. Inspired by the broadway version of Anastasia and the song "In a Crowd of Thousands" if you haven't heard I definitely suggest listening along. Either way I hope you enjoyed and chapter will be up sometime next week. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months nearly since Princess Emma was taken. They knew she was taken by Lord Gold's orders. A man who was known as Rumpelstiltskin, due to the crooked business ways he used to gain his wealth. The rumor was his son tried to court the princess but she refused him. Gold took this as a personal offense and hired someone to take the princess.

By now everyone knew Princess Emma was missing. It made searching for her a bit easier. But it also put her in danger if just anyone found her. Last they heard from the king, Gold was under house arrest awaiting a trial and his son was a fugitive. Gold refused to say much but they did know the princess had escaped from him two months ago.

He was glad she was free and it seemed within her character to take charge and escape on her own. But it posed the question, why hadn't she returned home? Did she not want to? Or had someone worse found and taken her prisoner again?

They were in King Thomas' kingdom and he and his wife were friends and allies of the royals of Misthaven which made searching easier. Some of their soldiers were helping search for Princess Emma and that was a great help since it was the day before the king and queen's anniversary ball so everyone was bustling around in preparation.

Liam was speaking to the owner of the inn while he and some men searched the room and grounds. He had just finished with the last room on the second floor when he took a moment to look out the window. He saw hundreds of people milling about the main square. But his eye caught a flash of blonde before the person entered a shop. And he knew that golden hair anywhere.

He ran out of the inn as if it were on fire and made his way through to the people to the shop across the street. It took several minutes and that was several minutes too long. There were only four people including himself and the shopkeeper of the apothecary and none were Emma. He was about to leave when the proprietor came over to him.

"May I help you, Lieutenant?"

"Aye, ma'am, perhaps." He nodded. "I'm from Misthaven and came here to catch up with an old friend. I thought I saw her come in here. She's blonde and about seventeen or eighteen and was wearing a blue cloak I believe. Perhaps you know her and where she went?"

"Yes, that sounds like Miss Swan who was here a few minutes ago. I don't know her real name though but that's what she tells everyone to call her. She has a pet swan that follows her around like a puppy. It is the cutest thing. She came for a roll of bandages and I think she was heading to the market next." The middle-aged woman informed him then gave directions to the market.

He thanked the woman and left to find the market which wasn't hard. It was twice the size of the Misthaven market and it was just as crowded as the square. Maybe that was why Thomas resorted to trying a shoe on all the women to find Ella. But he managed to find his princess again, and not _his_ princess but the princess of his kingdom, when he literally bumped into her.

"My apologizes, Swan." He said and once again he had no idea why he did.

"Whoa, do I know you?" She demanded of him and took two steps back and watched him warily.

"Not exactly, but I was sent here by your parents. I'm a lieutenant in their navy and have been looking for the lost princess, you, for months." He told her.

He saw fear flash on her face a split second before her knee came between his legs and she took off faster than a spooked horse.

"Bloody hell," He groaned and wanted to recover a few moments before going to tell Liam the news.

"Good, Killian, you're back. I was about to start worrying." Liam spoke when he arrived back at the inn where he and the others were having a quick lunch. "Where have you been?"

"I saw Princess Emma and ran after her." He began and sat across from his brother. "I know I should have told you but I didn't want to risk losing her."

"Well, it's obvious you did anyway." Liam pointed out as he poured water for both of them.

"Not exactly. I found her in the market after speaking to a shopkeeper who had seen her. And she's going by Miss Swan by the way. I tried to tell her who I was but she got me below the belt and left." He explained and shook his head. At least it was a small relief to know she could defend herself from others.

"Well, little brother…" Liam started then began coughing but he knew he was really laughing.

"Younger brother and shut it you git." He told quietly through gritted teeth so no one heard him disrespecting the captain.

"Did it occur to you that perhaps she was a random girl who thought you were a mad man she needed to get away from?" Liam questioned him and still had a stupid grin on his face.

"I know it's been a few years, and she's gone from being a lass to a lady in that time, but I know it was her. I know it was, Liam." He said earnestly.

"Alright, I believe you." His brother nodded. "I'll let the others know she's definitely here and we'll continue searching after lunch. We'll find her, Killian."

"I'm going to keep looking. She's probably out somewhere hiding now." He stated and grabbed two of the sandwiches to eat on the way.

He made his way to the outskirts of the village and found a road that looked like it had once been well-traveled but was slightly overgrown now. He decided to follow it and after an hour of walking he came to a small estate that was much more kept up than the road to get to it. Perhaps it was a vacation home for a nobleman.

He was about to make his way to the main door when he once again saw a flash of blonde in the garden. Again though, he was too late. Or at least that was what he thought until an arm came around his chest and held him with a vice-like grip while the other held a knife to his throat.

"Tell me who you really are and why you're here for me. And I want the truth this time." A woman's voice dangerously whispered in his ear.

"I told you the truth the first time, love." He replied and carefully swallowed with the blade still too close for comfort. "I'm Killian Jones, a lieutenant. My brother Liam is my captain and he received orders from King David to search for Princess Emma and return her home safely."

"Why should I trust you? How do I really know you're from my kingdom?" She demanded and pointed the knife just a bit closer. "And do not call me 'love', sailor. If you really think I'm the princess you will address me as such."

"My apologizes, your highness." He sighed and tried to think of a way out of this, or at least get the knife away from his neck. "The annual parade was cancelled due to your absence. But everyone was told it was because the queen was on bedrest for the safety of her and the child she's carrying. And even though it's been announced that you're missing, only the people of Misthaven know that the queen isn't having any difficulties."

"My mother isn't sick?" She gasped and turned him around so they were face to face and he saw the hope in her eyes.

"Only with worry I should imagine." He replied and let out a relieved breath that the knife was now at her side.

"Anyone could have put the pieces together and figured out it was just a cover up." She stated after a moment of relief for her mother. "Tell me something about you. Why should I trust you specifically?"

"I love my kingdom and loyally serve to protect it. I would never want any harm to come to you or any of your family." He began and debated if he should tell her the next part. But if it didn't make her believe him then nothing would. So he gave it a shot.

"The parade day, when you were eight, a lad was watching and standing on a window sill for a better view. He picked up a flower that the wind had blown from your hair and started running after the carriage. He called out your name, somehow you heard him despite all the other cheers, and you smiled at him. Really smiled, not just the polite one you gave to everyone you saw. I was that lad, your highness."

She stared at him for minutes or hours, he wasn't sure as he stared at the ground. The only thing he was sure of was that he'd made a fool of himself and he wanted nothing more than to hide and never face her again.

"You're wrong." She whispered and he finally looked up at her.

"Don't correct me, love." He stated defensively, keeping a spark of anger at bay. "You can believe me or not but don't correct me. I was there, I lived it, and I know what happened."

"I can and I will." She argued and crossed her arms. "I only meant that you left something out. You also bowed as you should be doing now. Your younger self was apparently much smarter which is probably why I smiled."

"And I admired you because I thought you weren't stuck up like a lot of other girls and royals. If you want royal treatment why haven't you returned home now that you're clearly free?" He gave it right back then bowed with exaggeration to further get under her skin. "Your highness."

"I have my reasons and don't have to explain myself to you!" She shouted and he was lucky she didn't slap him. She only threw the knife at the tree behind him like it was a dart and it came much too close for comfort. Though he had a feeling he'd compliment her aim later.

He stood in the garden for several minutes, completely stunned. He couldn't believe she threw the knife at him and that he'd argued with her. He'd think to himself sometimes what it would be like to talk to her. He never imagined a shouting match and getting her mad at him.

After a few more minutes she came out into the garden again just as he about to go inside and apologize. She really did deserve his respects and he shouldn't have gotten so caught up in the moment with her. She was royalty and he was nothing but a sailor and a kitchen boy.

"Your highness," He spoke and quickly bowed when he noticed her presence, as he should have from the beginning. "I beg your pardon. I never meant…"

"No, you were right." She interrupted him. "I'm usually not like that. My parents taught me to respect others if I want respect from them. They'd give me worse than anything you could say. And you had every right to say what you did. You were only trying to help and I made that very difficult for you."

"Well, no harm done. And it's good to know you wouldn't trust just anyone." He told her with a small smile. And then added, "And I love a challenge."

"Are you sure there's no harm done? Even earlier?" She asked and glanced down as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"It hurt but only temporarily. Unlike my pride when I told my brother who will most likely never let me forget." He answered truthfully. "Speaking of whom, we should head back to let him know the news. With any luck we can set sail with the tide tomorrow."

"No, I can't! Not yet." She told him and shook her head as she backed away in fear.

"What do you mean, love?" He questioned her and the last word slipped out of his mouth without him even realizing.

"I'm not ready. I know it sounds crazy and trust me, this hasn't been easy. And the months I spent with Gold, I wouldn't wish on anyone. But now that I'm free and on my own I love it." She replied and he could see the passion and sincerity in her eyes. "I've never had this before. I hardly leave the castle and if I do I have so many guards and people treat me differently because I'm the princess. Poor me and my perfect life, I know. It's my duty to serve my people and go back and I will. But not yet, please."

"Aye, you do have a duty, princess, as I have mine." He began and he hated to say it when she looked so desperate. He never wanted to disappoint or hurt her. But he forgot his place once already and he wasn't going to do it again. "And that is to bring you home, your highness. I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She sighed in frustration. "All anyone sees or cares about is that I'm the princess, not that I'm me. That's why I want to stay here. Maybe that's selfish but can't I have just a little time for myself? When my father married my mother for love instead of King Midas' daughter everyone thought he was beginning selfish. But look how happy they are now and how well the kingdom is doing.

"And I'm happy here. I'm not different. I work for things just like everyone else and I'm saving up for passage on a ship to get home. I don't want things handed to me on a silver platter anymore and it makes me feel good and useful for once, rather than just sitting around for people to admire my beauty. I take care of wounded and sick animals, that's sort of how I got my name in the village, and I caught two robbers all on my own. Can you imagine that?"

"I certainly can, considering your self-defense and knife skills." He told her and gave a quick smile. "And happiness is indeed an important thing, everyone deserves it. And I respect and understand that you want to work your way, it's an honorable thing I believe. But I can't just leave you behind as if I never saw you. I lost you in the crowd when I was ten but I won't lose you this time."

"We're not little kids anymore." She stated and shook her head, trying to put a wall between them and distance herself from that moment.

"Indeed, which means that we have responsibilities. You need to go back to your parents and kingdom now." He replied gravely, but he had to try and give her some hope. "If this is truly the life you want than tell them. They are the most benevolent rulers I've known. And if they want what's best for the people and for them to be happy then surely they want the same for their own daughter. Don't you want this with their blessing instead of being on the run?"

They spent several minutes in a silent staring match. Both of them too stubborn to give in. But eventually the princess sighed and nodded her head.

"Let's go find your brother." She gave in and headed towards the house, most likely to gather her things. But then she stopped and turned back around. "But only because I miss my parents."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her defiant statement after the door shut behind her. He had a feeling that never in a million years would the princess actually admit he was right about anything.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. The response to the first chapter absolutely amazed me and Thank-you to each of you! This one was a lot of fun, getting to go back to season 2 & 3 Captain Swan and mixing in Anya and Dimitri's bickering beginning. There was a lot more I wanted to fit into this chapter but we'll get into it more in the next one. It's a long journey home with lots of time to talk. Thank you again and I'd love to hear more of your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Killian knocked on his cabin door and waited for permission before entering since the princess was residing there while he stayed with the crew.

"I have cocoa for you, Swan." He said as he handed her the mug. "And I remembered the cinnamon this time."

"Thanks," She smile and motioned for him to sit on the chair opposite her where he and Liam usually sat. "And not just for the cocoa."

"For what then?"

"Making me feel normal. Everyone else is so formal and they call me Princess. It's nice to still hear Swan." She replied and sipped the cocoa. And she confirmed something that had previously crossed his mind. When they argued she wasn't being stuck up, just bloody stubborn.

"How did you get the name? The woman at the apothecary mentioned something about a pet?" He asked out of curiosity and an excuse to keep talking to her.

"I found the swan in the garden. It was really weak with an infection since its wings had been improperly clipped. I nursed it back to health and afterward it followed me around like it was a puppy. People thought it was cute and asked if I could help with their animals too." She told him then shook her head. "I always thought my mom was gifted with animals and it skipped me. But turns out I had a gift of my own; I just needed the right circumstances to bring it out."

"Why did you follow me even after I kicked you?" Swan asked deciding to take a turn with a question of her own.

"Well, I had to find a way to redeem myself. Can't have a laughing stock of a lieutenant representing the navy." He replied with a bit of teasing before he gave a serious answer. "I couldn't chance someone else finding you first and any harm coming to you. But that already happened, didn't it? That's why you ran from me."

The last part was a statement, not a question, and they both knew it. Still Swan nodded but took a minute to reply.

"His name was Walsh." She began and he knew if he ever came across the man he'd harm the man for whatever he did to Swan. "I was trying to get home and he said he was a soldier from my kingdom who would help me home. But really he was from an enemy kingdom and was trying to take me hostage all over again. That's when I realized I couldn't trust anyone and had to get home on my own."

She sighed and he thought that was all she would say, but after another moment she continued. "I knew I could hide at Ella's old place since her and her family only visit in the spring. At first I was just surviving and getting by. But then I came to really enjoy life there. What about you? We've only been sailing three days but I can tell you're really in your element."

"Aye, it's in my blood. My mother always dreamed of living in a seaside cottage. My grandfather was the best sailmaker in ten villages. And I wouldn't be surprised if my brother and I learned to swim before we could walk." He told her with a smile, proud of his heritage. "The horizon is calming and the water is peaceful. It certainly helps one sleep."

Swan had expertly brought things back to lighter, more enjoyable topics. But he brought things a step back with a risky question he just couldn't get out of his mind. And wouldn't until his curiosity was settled.

"Why…why did you smile?" He asked hesitantly knowing that neither one needed any further specifics. They both knew exactly what instance he was talking about.

She was quiet for a few moments and Killian was scared that he blew it and her walls would come back up. But instead she smiled again, that sweet smile just as she had all those years ago, before answering.

"You were different." She stated as simple as that. But she noticed his shock and confusion so she continued on. "I know this goes back to poor me and my perfect life, but the parade was getting a bit boring with the same thing year after year. Then I saw a boy hanging on a window, who jumped down and ran after me. I wished I could do things like that. And for the record, you had Graham and Grumpy pretty annoyed with your breach in security."

The last comment caused them both to laugh. He could just imagine to royal guards embarrassed and irritated that a ten year old got through them. And honestly he never even noticed when he was a lad. He just ran and didn't notice anything or anyone else except the princess.

"Anyway, so many people cheering for the princess, it all becomes a buzz after a certain point. So to actually hear my name was a surprise. I felt like you noticed me for me and that was really different. For a few seconds I felt like a normal person instead of a title or important figure to be respected. That's why I smiled. And even though I didn't do it again, I never forget." She shared with him honestly and his heart soared to know that it meant just as much to her as it did to him.

"Aye, neither did I." He confessed with a smile as well. And for several perfect, peaceful moments they sat together in comfortable silence, looking in each other's eyes.

"Lieutenant! Captain needs you on deck!" A crew member yelled as he banged on the door.

"Duty calls, love." Killian sighed and stood since the moment was ruined. He didn't exactly know what it meant. But he knew without a doubt that something had indeed happened between them.

CS

Over the next week they shared many more conversations like that as often as they could. And even though things started out rocky, by the second to last day of their journey they were close friends. If you didn't know any better you'd think they were friends since childhood. Killian felt it might've been more than that but wasn't sure. And despite Emma being normal and down to earth she was still a princess and he counted himself lucky to just call her his friend.

But the night before they reached land changed it all. And it wasn't until a few days later that Killian found out why.

"Bloody hell, Liam. Tell me again how such a bloody rumor got started?" Killian yelled as he paced through his brother's cabin.

"It's not a rumor, Killian. You found the princess and there is a reward for that. You're a hero and you could be made captain. That's something you've always wanted and the rest of the crew is proud of you. They just got a little over zealous that night because I let them have a little wine to celebrate." Liam shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't a big deal.

"I know, but the way Swan heard it and acted when we escorted her to the castle, she must think that was the only reason I did it. That I don't care." He sighed and slumped down on the bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't blame her for thinking what she did but it still broke him to think that she hated him now. He felt even worse than he did when they argued that first day.

"Do you?" Liam asked, suddenly acknowledging the seriousness of the matter.

"Of course I do, Liam. I have since I was ten." He stated defensively.

"I'm not talking about that, Killian. I don't mean interest, or crush, or whatever. Do you love the princess?" Liam practically demanded of him.

"We only spent a week and a half together." He began and tried to collect his thoughts. "But I…I'm starting to."

"Why?" Liam pressed on.

'Why does it matter and why do you care?' Killian wanted to reply. But instead he thought about it for a moment.

"We understand each other, despite our different backgrounds and titles. At the end of the day we're just Emma and Killian. And I…I've never been happier with anyone." He confessed and actually felt a little better after doing so.

If only he was speaking to Emma and not his brother. He didn't know how he felt before but now he could see he was in love with her. He wished he had told her while he had a chance and never would. Last he saw her; she had a distant and disappointed look in her eye as she forced a goodbye from her lips.

"Then show her." Liam spoke, and for the first time during the whole conversation Killian wasn't half tempted to hit him. "I know she's stubborn as hell. And if she wouldn't talk to you a few days ago, she's probably less inclined to now. But actions speak louder than words. Tomorrow morning you're meeting with her father, and I think you know what you need to do, little brother."

"Aye, I believe I do." He nodded. "And it's younger brother."

CS

Another week passed after talking with his brother and the king. As expected, the king wanted to reward him by making him a captain. He would've had his own ship, crew, and orders to sail on another rescue mission for an important passenger ship that had been wrecked on an island. He was already congratulated by people on the street and the journey would make him even more of a hero. But the fame didn't matter to him, Emma did. So he politely turned down the reward.

Now he was wandering through town since the _Jewel's_ whole crew had been given a month's leave as reward. Ironically he was walking the same road that the parade travelled each year which brought his thoughts back to Emma once again. But he shook away his thoughts when he saw a man trying to pickpocket a woman in a blue cloak.

"Not so fast, mate." He threatened and brought his sword to the man's hand. "Drop it or lose it, your choice. The lady's off limits."

"Killian!?" Emma gasped and turned around to face him as the would-be thief ran off.

"Aye, love." He nodded and gave her a sad smile as he sheathed his sword.

"You're supposed to be…I was headed to the dock…never mind." She stuttered in surprise and for a moment seemed happy before she covered it up and returned to being indifferent.

"You were headed to the docks to secretly see me off." He finished since this was the day he should have left for his voyage and did his best to hold back a smug grin for two reasons.

One, it was fun to call her out with how stubborn she was. And two, her heart was broken. That's why she was acting the way she was, because she'd been hurt. But that meant her heart still worked and gave him a small hope that she cared for him as well.

"No! Why would I…ugh just leave me alone!" She shouted in frustration and he couldn't help but find it amusing. She started to march away but walked into a vendor's cart and nearly fell.

"Swan, stop before you hurt yourself." He said and grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"I'm fine." She argued and brushed off her skirt. "Good day, Captain."

"It's still Lieutenant, love." He corrected as she turned walk away again but she instantly paused in her step.

"You really expect me to believe that? I heard what the crew was saying that night. And my father told me himself. So congratulations, Captain. You got what wanted and used me to get there, nice strategy. You'll do well with your new promotion." She spat out at him in anger and he would've deserved every word of it if that had been what he'd done.

"Your father did offer me a position as captain. But I didn't take it, Swan." He admitted quietly so she would know it was the truth.

"You gave up your reward for me?" She asked just as quietly as it sunk in but he could still see the disbelief on her face.

"Aye." He nodded and hoped that once and for all she would believe him. The chance to know her, really know her and fall in love with her was more reward than anything the king could ever give him.

He thought she'd either say something or runaway again. But instead she took him completely by surprised and took him by his collar and placed her lips on his. No one but Liam actually knew this, but he had never kissed a lass before except on the hand or Granny on the cheek. And to have Emma be his first kiss was beyond his imagination both in theory and actuality. Despite his lack of experience he gave it all he had and was certain there had never been a more perfect first kiss for anyone.

"Killian, I don't know what this is but I…I…"

"I know, love. But we have all the time in the world to figure it out." He smiled and gave her a short and sweet kiss.

"But you're in the navy. Even if you're not a captain you'll still have to leave again eventually for who knows how long or what will happen." She pointed out sadly.

"Way ahead of you, love. When I spoke with your father, I didn't just turn down his offer. I sort of negotiated with him. He knows you want your freedom but can't let you go completely unguarded, though that clearly doesn't stop you." He began and paused when they both laughed a bit. "I'm not a captain, but I will be one day. So I've been given the honor of escorting the princess wherever her heart desires on the Jewel of the Realm. What do you say, Swan? Will you go to the ends of the earth with me?"

"I certainly will!" She said and he caught the sight of a few happy tears before she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Thank you, Killian."

"Anything for you, love. I won't you lose you." He whispered as he held her close.

* * *

 **Some more ups and downs in this one. But it's smooth sailing now with next chapter being the last one. I know it's short but it feels right. I hope you've enjoyed so far and look forward to the fluff filled end I have planned. Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them and they do make me excited to share and write more. Thanks again and have an awesome week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, but I still hope you enjoy this last chapter of Smiles in June.**

* * *

"Beautiful." Killian whispered as he came up behind Swan who was watching the sunset.

"It really is. You were right when you said the horizon was calming." His wife sighed happily as she leaned into him.

"Aye, but I wasn't talking about the sunset." He replied and gave her a passionate kiss to give all other newlyweds a run for their money.

"Killian, you're terrible!" Emma scolded, ineffectively due to her laughter.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my wife, whom I'm so happy to have, on our honeymoon?" He asked and kissed her again to prove a point. "I'm not sure how we got here but I'm sure that I'm lucky to have you as mine."

"Well, you ran after and noticed me which made me smile. My mother always said find someone who makes you smile and laugh because they're a keeper." She told him with a smile and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"So love at first sight then?" He asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"I don't think so, but pretty close. We were only kids at the time." She shook her head. "Plus, I smiled because it was funny seeing you trip over your own feet when you tried to bow and dust got all over your pants."

"Granny gave me hell for that later." He commented and laughed at the memory. He did his own laundry for the first time after that because Granny was tired of doing it with how dirty he managed to get as a lad.

"I bet." Swan stated knowingly then turned the conversation to something more serious. "What about when you gave up your reward?"

"She said true love was more important than rank or money and was proud that I realized that." He replied and gave her yet another kiss. She would always mean more to him than anything. "But some of the crew didn't see it that way and thought I was crazy. But after seeing us together more they understood."

"You were right you know." She began after a minute of silence. "It was better to return home, be with my family again, meet my little brother, and not travel alone. I didn't know what we were when we set out but all that time really helped me see that I loved you. And when I found the ring, I knew without a doubt I'd say yes."

"You're absolutely right. Those voyages were exactly what both of us needed in many ways. We had lots of memorable journeys but I know this one will always be my favorite by far. And I still can't believe you found the bloody ring." He agreed and then shook his head. Never tell your brother where you put the ring because he will send your lass on an errand so she'll find it.

"Even if I messed with your plans, you still managed to make it the third most memorable day of my life." She told him after they stopped laughing.

"Third!?" He questioned, feeling offended.

"Well, there's today. Marrying you is the best thing I've ever done. And getting married on parade day takes the cake." She began. "Then there was the day when we were kids that started it all."

"I suppose I can't fault that logic. And regardless you made me the happiest man on each of those occasions." He conceded.

Like any groom he had been a bit nervous but not for the typical reason. He was sure of his love for Emma, his desire to marry her, and knew she felt the same. It was because the parade was moved to after the wedding, which was private, so the kingdom could celebrate and they were escorted to their ship in the royal carriage. All those years of watching the parade and he never dreamed of sitting beside Emma during it. He was terrified but also thrilled to be with his bride. But it was all worth it for her.

"Me too." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "You make me smile because you surprise me. No one had ever chased after the carriage before, and I'm surprised in general to have found someone I wanted to marry. Just because you learn you come from true love, doesn't mean you believe you'll ever find it."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." He nodded. He knew Liam, Granny, and his mother loved him but they were family so it was different. He thought true love wasn't in the cards for him until his first kiss with Emma three and a half years ago.

"But tell me how you were surprised with my proposing?" He questioned out of curiosity and wanting to know what she'd say.

"Just because I knew about the ring and your intention doesn't mean I knew everything." She told him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I think we surprised each other that day. And the flower crown you made on the spot out of Middlemist buds definitely was a surprise that made me smile."

"Well, it was my intention to give you a Middlemist flower just like I tried to when I went after the carriage. Perhaps I would've placed the ring on the stem, but you couldn't wait one more week until they were in full bloom." He stated and shook his head at her impulsiveness, which he loved. "Since you already had the ring, I wanted to give you another of a different kind just to be on the safe side. And as a princess you always deserve a crown."

"I have a lot of different crowns for different occasions. But yours will always be my favorite." She assured him and then got a curious look of her own. "What's something about me that's surprised you? And don't say that I love you or agreed to marry you. We were meant to find each other."

"Aye, those are a given, love. And on that note, it surprised me when you admitted you actually didn't mind me calling you that. I mean the first time you pointed a knife even further at my throat. Then you started to ignore it. But I never expected you to admit such a thing with how stubborn you are. I'm glad though, because that's exactly what you are. My home, my family, my life, and my love."

He meant every word but felt that they fell short of his true feelings. But Swan knew even without words at all. Still, when words failed he was confident in his actions and took every opportunity to show his wife that he loved her.

"Stealing my lines?" She asked teasingly after they kissed, referring to what she said during her vows.

"Well, it's not my fault you perfectly put into words what we both feel. Leaving me at an utter to loss to adequately return the sentiment." He argued, keeping with the teasing.

"You're just flattering me." She stated and crossed her arms defiantly. "We both know you're the more gifted of the two of us when it comes to words."

"Aye, usually. But when you become passionate about something, you manage to put everyone else to shame." He told her and he hoped she could see the love and pride shining in his eyes.

There were times when Emma hated some of her royal duties, especially public speeches or meetings with ambassadors, and would mutter about them for days. But when the time came she went above and beyond and it was impossible to doubt her vision for the people and making sure the kingdom had a bright future.

And he would never forget how she completely blew him away during their vows when she didn't hold back or hid behind her walls.

"See, you know how to say things perfectly and you know me better than anyone." She pointed out with teasing accusation. But then she smiled softly and continued. "It's true though. Before you, I had a home and my family. I always knew that my parents loved me and I had the love of the people as well. But with you, I still have all that but I also have it in new ways. You're my family now, and so is Liam, and the crew. We're starting a new home and life together that I know will be a happy one. And most of all I know that you're my true love and always will be. Nothing will tear us apart because you'll always find me, even in a crowd of thousands. And we're willing to go the ends of the earth for each other."

Just when Killian thought he couldn't love Emma any more than he already did, he found that he could. He agreed with every word she said as she put into words what they both felt. He could've echoed those words or said something else but it still would've been redundant. So instead of needlessly saying he felt the same he showed her.

They slipped away with the sun and into each other's arms. Their wedding day drew to an end but everything else was just beginning for them. They had already shared so many adventures together in their travels to explore, aid other kingdoms, and work and do their share as Emma wished. Many memories had been made that Killian would always treasure, but he this would by far be his favorite journey. And not just because it was their honeymoon, but the start of the journey they'd go through together for the rest of their lives.

Whether they continued to sail the seas or settled down in the seaside cottage he and his mother dreamed of to raise their little ones, who were destined to be little pirates given his love for the sea and both of their personalities. He knew he'd be happy because the part of him that was still ten had found his princess and that was all he could ask for. Emma Swan was his wife and that was truly everything to Killian Jones.

* * *

 **Again, I apologize for the wait. Things got away from me for a bit. And I had it almost finished but struggled with the right wording for some things. I hope you agree that it was better to wait and get it just right than to post something mediocre. I'm proud of this little and thank you for taking time to read and review. It's meant a lot and I hope you enjoyed. I have a couple other CS stories finished if you want to check them out and I hope to write more soon. Thanks again and enjoy the new season of OUAT, so excited!**


End file.
